Crisis Conundrum
by Persiana13
Summary: Set during Red Witch's Pick up the Pieces. Two mysterious heroes decide to help the X-men and Misfits. Insanity Ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis Conundrum **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 1: Bayville's New Arrivals 

Scott Summers, the X-men leader Cyclops, groaned out loud,  
"I can't believe SHIELD just took Jaime like that."

The other X-men were not happy with the current situation as well. Jaime Madrox, the mutant Multiple, had run around with a renegade group of mutants called X-Force, committing various acts of violence, all in the effort to take out future threats to mutants. This revolved around blowing up Sentinel factories, or taking out organizations like the Church of Humanity. Though they had all been careful in their efforts to conceal their tracks, somehow, footage of Jaime Madrox had been leaked, and SHIELD had to take him into custody. Multiple put up a fight with the X-men that tried to abduct him, but, in the end, he lost. (1)

Rogue nodded,

"Ah agree."

Logan, the feral mutant Wolverine, grunted,

"Fury's just trying to cover his ass, like he always does."  
Emma Frost, the telepath and former White Queen, rolled her eyes,

"If they were more careful, none of this would have happened."

Henry McCoy, the furry mutant Beast, looked at the former Hellfire Club member,

"Of course, to you, you would have handled it flawlessly."

Piotr Rasputin, the super strong mutant Colossus, said,

"So, are we going to rescue Multiple?"

Cyclops said,  
"And risk an all-out war with SHIELD? We have to rebuild Bayville first!"

Emma nodded, and then sensed something,  
"Someone is here. Two someones."

Logan groaned,

"Oh, great. More visitors."

Emma tried to hone in on who it was, but, when she did, she let out a scream,  
"NO! Not him! Anybody but him!"

She was terrified and she immediately fell on her knees. Rogue blinked,

"Ah have never seen Frosty like this. What do you think she sensed?"

Robert Drake, the freezing mutant Iceman, shrugged,

"Fury buck naked?"

Beast rolled his eyes,  
"Once again, Mr. Drake has provided us with the needed quip."

Emma shook her head,

"I wish it was that simple. Someone's here, and this guy; he's…he's…"

"He's standing above you."

As the X-men looked up, they saw a young man with red eyes, concealed by dark glasses, a long red trench coat, a white shirt with a red dragon emblem on it, white jeans, and a sword across his back. He waved,

"Hi."

Curled around him was a feline-like woman with white fur, and wearing a red halter top and red tights. She was expertly contorted around him, with her head leaning on his shoulder. She grinned as he landed in front of them.

The man said,

"My name is Crisis, and this is my partner and girlfriend Persiana."

The cat-woman jumped off and stood next to her boyfriend. She coiled both her arms around his arm, but stared right at Nightcrawler. She licked her lips,

"Mm. You remind me of a mouse."

Kurt was about to say something when Crisis said,

"Forget it, Persiana. You know he's going to be with Wanda."

Cyclops was about to ask when Frost stared at Crisis,

"He's a precog. He also beat M to a bloody pulp."

Logan was surprised,

"You hit a woman?"

Crisis said,

"You consider Monet to be a woman? Besides, she dropped a car on me, and the only thing I did was bust her tooth out of her head."

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, she totally deserved it, just like Ms. Marvel deserves it for conspiring to steal my boyfriend from me!"

At that point, the red-eyed man looked at his girlfriend, a rather embarrassed look on his face,

"Uh, they don't know about that yet, and I don't think they're in the mood for the explanation."

Rogue grunted,

"Why not? It can't be any crazier than what we already know."

Crisis asked,

"Are you sure you want to?"

Logan said,  
"Lay it on us."

As the red-eyed swordsman was about to explain, Persiana had pulled out a doll of Ms. Marvel and began stomping on it,  
"Die, Barbie! Die for trying to take my man from me!"  
Beast asked,

"She thinks the doll is out to steal you from her?"

Crisis shook his head,

"Not exactly. We wanted to join the Avengers, but, when they held a recruitment drive, Ms. Marvel kind of gave me a look over and Persiana took it personally. Needless to say, a cat-fight broke out."

Iceman was surprised,

"Wait, what? A cat-fight at the Avengers Mansion!"  
Crisis nodded,

"Yeah, and it wasn't petty. Hawkeye, Thor, and Hercules all tried profiting from it, until the tape was mysteriously wiped. Of course, in order to get back into their good graces, Cap told Fury about us, and Fury sent us here."

Frost shook her head,

"And why would Fury send you here to Bayville?"

Crisis answered,

"Simple. Retrieve Multiple and bring him back to SHIELD."

Persiana had now taken her claws and was busy ripping the doll to shreds,  
"Die! Die! You must die!"

Nightcrawler pointed,  
"Uh, aren't you worried about her?"

Crisis looked back at Persiana,

"She's all right. Just don't mention Ms. Marvel, and dogs, and you're all set. So, where's Jaime?"

Cyclops said,

"Don't you people at SHIELD talk to each other?"

Crisis blinked,  
"What?"

Rogue glared,

"You people at SHIELD already got him!"

Crisis blinked,

"You mean, two SHIELD agents retrieved him earlier?"

Iceman nodded,

"Yeah, there's kind of a big crater over there where we fought them."

Emma chuckled,

"Your precognition did not help you so much, now, did it?"

Crisis took a moment to pause and process this information and came up with the most rational, reasonable thing to say in this given situation,

"…SON OF A BITCH!"

Next Chapter:

Crisis and Persiana, as well as the X-men, hatch a plan to rescue Multiple! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

This occurred during Pick up the Pieces Chapter 1 or 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crisis Conundrum **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 2: Favor Owed 

Beast looked at Crisis,

"I take it, from your reaction, that that was not a good one."

Crisis nodded,

"You got that right."

Rogue raised her hand,

"Ah thought you had precognition."

The red-eyed swordsman explained,

"It's more complicated than that. I can't control it, and it causes violent headaches, sometimes enough to render me unconscious."  
He shook his head,  
"This is bad."

Cyclops asked,

"If Jaime isn't with SHIELD, then where is he?"

Before Crisis could answer, Persiana said,

"With AIM."

Emma was surprised,

"Advanced Ideas and Mechanics?"

Logan grunted,  
"I know 'em too. Bad news."

Crisis nodded,  
"Yeah, they're a division of Hydra, the same ones that created X-23."

The white-haired cat-woman added,

"And, what they did to me, too."

Beast surmised,

"Another one of their experiments."

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, but Crisis rescued me."

She kissed him on the cheek and purred,

"My hero."

Nightcrawler looked at the red-eyed young man,

"Don't you ever get tired of her being so mushy?"

Leon smirked,

"You won't, especially when Wanda has you all to herself."

Emma asked,

"I have been meaning to ask, Kurt and Wanda get together?"

The swordsman nodded,

"Yeah, and they do have a kid together. A daughter."

Iceman raised his hand,

"I thought Wanda was getting together with that Simon Williams guy from the Avengers."

Leon shrugged,  
"Hey, what can I say? But, let's get back to the business at hand; rescuing Multiple."

Rogue asked,

"So, any idea where AIM took him?"

Farrah shrugged,

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Leon looked at his girlfriend,

"What Persiana means is, I don't know where he is per se. I just have a feeling he hasn't left Bayville."

Cyclops looked at him skeptically,  
"I think that with Frost as a telepath, she would have known that Jaime was here."

Emma then turned away suddenly, and Rogue got suspicious,  
"What is it?"

Wolverine narrowed his eyes,

"You know somethin', lady. Spill, now!"  
Frost turned back, attempting to dignify herself a little,

"Well, when I was part of the Hellfire Club, I had heard Selene talking to AIM and Hydra into studying magical creatures and figuring out how to augment their abilities into their troops."

Leon admitted,

"That's probably why they took Multiple. Imagine the possibilities of a whole unit one can simply split off from."

Wolverine nodded,  
"Makes sense."

Beast asked,

"So, what type of demon did Selene give them?"

Leon tugged on his collar a little as an audible growl came from Persiana. He looked at her, quietly saying,

"Farrah, calm down."

The white-haired cat-woman then snarled,

"Satana."

Emma rolled her eyes,

"Oh, her."

Rogue looked at the telepath,  
"Ya know her?"

The former White Queen nodded,

"Yes, and she was trouble from the get-go. Apparently, her over-protective brother came crashing through the gates of one of our bases and got Satana loose. Of course, she drained all of Hydra's troops of their life essence and…"

Leon interrupted,

"And she ran into me. Needless to say, it was not pretty."

Iceman asked,  
"Why do you say that?"

Leon answered,  
"Satana has a thing for me, which did not sit well with Persiana, or Satana's brother, Hellstorm."

He lifted the sleeve on his coat, a nasty looking burn on his forearm,  
"I still have scars from that day. I hate hellfire magic."

Cyclops tried to turn the conversation back to Multiple,

"So, if Multiple is here, and Hydra has somehow developed tech that can hide him from telepaths, then, how do we find him?"

As Leon was about to answer that, a sing-song voice called out,

"With my help!"

Leon groaned and held his head,

"No, please, don't tell me she followed me."

A lithe Goth woman with bright red hair, dressed in a purple halter top and purple tights, with a chain around her waist, was hanging upside-down from a street light above them. She waved and clicked her high heeled boots together, grinning,

"Hi, Leon. Missed me?"

Next Chapter:  
As if the insanity could not get any worse, Satana's brother Hellstorm joins the mix! Will the X-men eventually get to rescue Jaime? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Crisis Conundrum **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 3: Hell Unleashed!  


Satana grinned and flicked a strand of her red hair back,

"Hey, stud. Miss me?"

Leon grew visibly nervous, which only fueled Persiana's rage. The cat-woman got in front and snarled,

"Back off, bimbo! He's mine!"

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Oh, this is just what I need. This headache to come back and bite me."

Satana quipped seductively,

"Wish, and it shall be granted."

Farrah hissed,  
"If anyone's going to be biting my boyfriend, it's me!"

Cyclops tried to get a word in, but the red-eyed young man shook his head,

"Don't even think about it."

Just then, Gambit appeared,

"You're never going to believe what I found out."

He then looked around,  
"What's going on?"

Logan said gruffly,

"We're just trying to figure that out ourselves."

Nightcrawler explained,

"Zhose two are from SHIELD and vere going to take Multiple away, but the two agents that already did veren't SHIELD agents, but agents for AIM, and they want to rescue Jaime, but the red-head is a half-demon who wants to be impregnated by zhat man, and his girlfriend von't let her near him."

Rogue looked at her adopted brother,  
"Ah'm surprised you could follow all that."

Gambit nodded,

"So, just the usual, right?"

Iceman added,

"And, for what it's worth, the feline hates Ms. Marvel with a passion. Something about her trying to steal her boyfriend."

Gambit nodded,

"So, that explains the ripped doll, right?"

Just then, Satana and Persiana collided and a cat-fight erupted. Iceman asked,

"So, are we going to be breaking them up or what?"

Leon shook his head,

"Let them fight. It's more dangerous to get involved than not to. Take my word for it."

Shadowcat folded her arms,

"Well, we can't let them destroy the town!"

Scott looked around,  
"I don't know how this can possibly get any worse than it already is."

Just then, a voice roared over Bayville,  
"CRISIS!"  
Leon swallowed at that,  
"Oh, crap. He's here."

Satana and Persiana stopped their cat-fight and the red-head groaned,  
"Oh, great. My brother is here."

Nightcrawler blinked,

"You have a brother?"

A man suddenly appeared over them, with a yellow flowing cape, and a pentagram on his chest. He held a pitchfork-like weapon in his hand and his eyes burned with hellfire magic. He yelled out,  
"Crisis, you have attempted to defile my sister, and, for that, you shall pay with your life! So says Hellstorm!"

Then, whatever spell he had used to float stopped working and he fell to the ground unceremoniously. Leon rolled his eyes,

"Are you going to start this again? I told you; I have no interest in your sister!"

Satana said,

"You're only saying that because you haven't got the chance to know me."

Farrah snarled,

"And he's not going to, either!"

The were-lioness then delivered a surprisingly impossible kick from her position and slammed it into her rival's face, knocking her flat to the ground. Satana took a moment to absorb what just happened and, turned around, her face becoming warped and demonic-looking,

"PREPARE TO PAY FOR DOING THAT, HAIRBALL!"  
She surrounded herself with hellfire, which caused Persiana to become wide-eyed in fear. Crisis got in front of her and ordered,

"Satana, knock it off, now!"

The demoness snarled and returned to a more human form,

"You're lucky I like you so much, or I'd rip your soul from your body."

She then brushed her red-hair back and grinned at Nightcrawler,

"Oh, my. What do we have here?"

She sauntered to the teleporter and grinned widely,

"Hey, there, handsome. My name's Satana."

Logan blinked,

"That was quick."

Hellstorm shouted,  
"Satana, you can't possibly be serious! You have to learn how to control yourself!"

Satana whined,

"But, Damion! I can't help if I'm half-demon! Besides, don't you get all ga-ga and glassy-eyed every time Hellcat visits us?"

At this, the sorcerer brother blushed red with embarrassment. Leon could not help but quip,

"Say, did you two ever get married?"

The sorcerer shouted,  
"That's not for you to know! Patsy and I…Patsy and I…"

He tried to think of something to say, but failed to. Instead, he grabbed Satana and teleported away with her. Farrah stood up and went near her boyfriend, curling her arms around him.

There was a moment of silence before Cyclops asked,

"So, Gambit, tell us what you found out?"

Gambit said,

"Easy. I followed that plane and, guess what? It never left Bayville. These weird guys in yellow suits were waiting on the edge of town where the plane landed and they took Jaime inside a tool shed. I think there's a base around here full of those yellow guys."

Cyclops asked,

"And, how exactly did you follow them? Wait, did you steal a car to follow them?"

The Cajun thief shook his head,

"Give me some credit. I most certainly did not steal car to follow them."

Tabitha quipped,

"Yeah, the roads haven't been rebuilt yet."

Remy nodded,

"Right, so I stole a motorcycle."

Farrah added,

"Then, you ditched it, right?"

Remy nodded again,

"Yeah. Oh, and if the cops are asking, I was with you when it all happened."

Cyclops said,  
"So, you stole a bike to follow Jaime and now, found him in a tool shed that you're pretty sure is cover for the AIM base."

Leon folded his arms,

"Now do you believe me?"

Next Chapter:

The X-men and Crisis launch a rescue mission! Insanity and wackiness is bound to ensue! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Crisis Conundrum **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 4: We're Here to Rescue You…We Hope! 

Gambit pointed to the abandoned building,

"There's the building."

Logan took a sniff and growled,

"Oh, yeah. Definitely AIM."

Crisis looked around,  
"So, how do we do this?"

Cyclops looked at the red-eyed powerhouse,  
"You're the precog and you don't know."

Farrah hissed,

"It's not his fault. He can't control what he sees."

The leader of the X-men groaned,

"Oh, that's just great. Now you decide to tell us this. Why not just tell them your blind or something? That's a lot easier to handle."

Iceman raised his hand,  
"Uh, Cyclops…"

Cyclops continued, oblivious to what the ice-making mutant was saying,

"I mean, what's the point of having precognition if you can't control it. It's like having a cold drink with no ice. I mean, it's…"

Rogue said,  
"Uh, Scott, maybe you should listen…"

Cyclops looked at the absorbing mutant,

"What? What is so important that you have to tell me-?"

He then turned and saw a group of AIM soldiers, all dressed in yellow, staring at them. All of them had various blaster weapons, and they all seemed to be focused on the X-men. Persiana blinked and said,

"I'm no expert in tactics or anything, but, I think they heard us talking."

One of the AIM soldiers said,  
"Freeze, mutants!"

Iceman grinned,  
"Gladly!"

He launched an ice blast at the leader's weapon and it got frozen to his arm, preventing it from working. The other AIM soldiers then moved in for the attack.

Cyclops fired his optic beams at several of them when he said,  
"Crisis, this is all your fault!"

Leon spun around, deflecting a laser shot with his sword,

"My fault? How is this my fault?!"

Scott answered angrily,

"If you were so smart and knew how your precognition worked, then we wouldn't have been taken by surprise!"

Leon kicked one of the AIM soldiers into a group of them. As he finished delivering his kick, he shot back,  
"Oh, like you haven't been ambushed before? I heard the Misfits would ambush you five times a week, and you had TWO telepaths! Explain that!"

Nightcrawler and Persiana did a series of acrobatic flips, and, as the teleporter watched, Farrah bent and twisted around one enemy, using obvious acrobatic talents to evade her attacker, and then spun on her hands and delivered a spinning kick. Kurt nodded,

"Very good."

Farrah flipped back up with hardly a sweat,

"I know, I'm special."

The fuzzy blue elf then looked around,

"I don't suppose there are going to make this easy, _ja_?"

Farrah shrugged,

"I don't know."

A sly grin came on her face,

"But, you know what would really set 'em off? Getting inside that base and causing all sorts of crazy stuff."

Nightcrawler shared the same grin and, grabbing Persiana, the two disappeared in a pillar of smoke.

The battle should have been over quickly, but, as the X-men continued to lay waste to the AIM soldiers, it seemed they were not going down. In fact, there seemed to be more of them than had previously stopped them. Logan sliced one with his claws,

"Is it me, or are these guys multiplying?"

Crisis shrugged,

"I don't know. This isn't the first AIM base I went into, and I know they just send people into a meat grinder, just trying to slow intruders down."

Gambit pulled out a deck of cards and, energizing them all, sent them flying into as many AIM troops as they could. All of their weapons were destroyed. Then, it became obvious as to what was happening. Gambit said,

"Look."

Sure enough, some of the unconscious or dead bodies of the AIM troops began disappearing, as if they were fusing into others. Cyclops said,

"That's probably why they wanted Jaime. They can create an army of troops from a single person, creating a near limitless army-."

Logan grunted,

"We figured that out, slim."

Remy raised his hand,

"Uh, I figured that out."

Rogue looked at her boyfriend,

"Yet, you can't program a DVD player."

The Cajun thief whined,

"I can't help it! Those things are death traps! One of them tried to rip my arm off!"  
Iceman rolled his eyes,

"Right, the crazy DVD player story again. We've all heard it and even Forge checked it out. It wasn't possessed."

Gambit spun his pole and delivered a powerful blow to each AIM agent that was surrounding him,

"I keep telling you; the DVD player is possessed!"

Cyclops cleared a path with his beams and said,

"Where's Nightcrawler?"

Storm summoned the elements and, with a mighty gust of wind, began spinning, capturing several AIM agents in a tornado funnel,

"This is as far as you go!"

The screaming AIM agents then fell suddenly as the weather manipulator caused the tornado to dissipate. One lonely AIM agent was on the ground, huddled against the wall to the entrance of the building. Crisis picked him up and said,

"There are two ways this can go; you can tell me where you took Multiple, or you can tell him…"

He then pointed to Logan, who had his claws fully out and a savage grin on his face. The AIM agent shouted,

"All right! He's inside! MODOK has him! I only signed up for the dental plan anyway!"

Leon looked at Logan,

"Still want him?"

The terrified AIM agent screamed,

"No! You said you wouldn't kill me!"

Leon shrugged,

"I'm not. He is."

He threw the AIM agent at Wolverine and, when the AIM agent promptly saw what Wolverine was going to do, he screamed and tried to flee. Unfortunately, when the agent turned to run, he ran right into the wall, knocking himself out. Logan shrugged,

"Well, that went well."

Next Chapter:

Inside the base, Persiana and Nightcrawler cause all kinds of insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Crisis Conundrum **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. Red Witch owns the Misfits! _

Chapter 5: The Rescue Continues! 

A large, hideous looking creature hovered in a control room of some kind, looking at the screens. His name is MODOK. Originally a military experiment simply designed for computing strategic movements and scientific equations, MODOK eventually overrode its own programming and dedicated itself to the same ruthless scientific pursuit as AIM. He said,  
"Get those X-men! The process we need from our prisoner has not been completed!"

A female voice said,

"So, I'm guessing he's still alive."

MODOK turned and saw Persiana and Nightcrawler perched on top of a steel beam. The white-haired feline continued,

"And, judging from all the sweat that's dropping in your chair, you're really close."

MODOK snapped,

"You shall not interfere with my plans!"

Nightcrawler pulled out a handful of wires,

"Would zhis count?"

The head of AIM looked on in aghast,

"What have you fools done?!"

He fired a blast from his chair, and the two acrobatic heroes separated, somersaulting out of the way. Persiana landed on her feet and kicked one of the AIM agents in the head. Two more were lining aiming their weapons on, but Nightcrawler appeared behind one of them and slammed the back of his head. Then, teleporting in a pillar of smoke, he kicked the second one agent away.

It was around this time that Crisis and the X-men were fighting through the thick of AIM agents. Many of them had been grabbing as many scientific devices as possible in an attempt to slow down the X-men. Cyclops shouted,

"How many of these guys are there?"

Crisis pulled out his sword and sliced a device in half,

"Fury says there's a ton of AIM agents that work in places like this. Honestly, he says the Hydra ones are worse."

Logan grunted,

"And your doing all this to let Fury put in a good word for you and the furball."

Leon shrugged,

"Wouldn't you?"

Gambit launched his energized playing cards at several AIM agents, laughing,

"And this is how it's done!"

Just then, MODOK came barreling through the wall,

"AAAHH! YOU FOOLS!"

The yellow-uniformed AIM agents turned and saw several blue-uniformed agents attacking MODOK. Disengaging, the yellow agents and the blue agents clashed. Leon blinked,

"What the? What's going on?"

Nightcrawler teleported with Jaime and Persiana and the teleporter looked at the chaos,

"Wow, I can't believed it work?"

Rogue asked,

"Kurt, what did you do?"

Jaime answered,

"Easy. The yellow AIM agents were the ones that were being programmed with my replication ability. There aren't that many, but, they would be programmed to serve MODOK. Instead, Nightcrawler crossed a few wires and well…"

Persiana finished,

"Basically, the blue ones are going to purify AIM, and by that, that means eliminating every yellow shirt on the base, and MODOK himself."

Nightcrawler added,

"And, that means that they would destroy this base."

Cyclops and the others blinked at the statements and then asked,

"Uh, not that I don't want to sound stupid-."

Multiple interrupted,

"No more than usual."  
There were a few snickers at that, but Scott continued,

"So, the blue AIM guys are going to destroy the yellow AIM guys, and this base."

Multiple, Farrah, and Kurt all nodded. Cyclops asked,

"And, we're in the base, and they could destroy us, too, right?"

Again, the three nodded. Cyclops said,

"So, it stands to reason that we should not be here when the base blows up. Right?"

Again the three nodded. The optic blasting mutant nodded,

"OK, I think I got it. It's time we leave."

Farrah asked,  
"Should we leave in an orderly fashion, or panic for the exits?"  
Cyclops said,  
"I think panicking for the exits sounds like a good strategy, how about you?"

Then, at the top of his lungs, Scott screamed girlishly,

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"  
In the next few seconds, it was mass panic. Between the yellow and blue clad AIM agents killing each other, and the X-men trying to run for their lives, it was all pretty hectic. But, the X-men did manage to get out.

Logan looked at the destruction from a hill side,

"I gotta admit, Crisis. It's a beautiful sight."

"It certainly is."

The X-men turned and saw Nick Fury, with several SHIELD units, as well as more SHIELD platoons, looking over the base. Carol Danvers, the Avenger Ms. Marvel, was also in attendance. Of course, Persiana immediately hissed and glared,

"Get away from my boyfriend, bitch!"

Carol was about to say something when Leon got between them,

"Ladies, I know you two have differences, but can it wait until I talk to Fury about something?"

The blonde Air Force major folded her arms,  
"Fine. It gives a list of things to say to that walking stuffed animal on why she shouldn't join the Avengers!"

Persiana hissed and was about to pounce, but one look from her boyfriend kept her temper in check, barely.

As Leon and Fury went somewhere else to talk, Cyclops looked on at the other X-men,

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Wolverine grunted,

"If I know Fury, he's probably going to have Multiple arrested again."

Before Multiple could say anything, Fury's voice echoed throughout town,

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"  
Crisis shrugged,

"Hey, that's what I found out. I mean, I can sort of believe it myself."

Fury glared with his one eye,  
"You're telling me we got the wrong guy!"

Crisis shook his head,

"Oh, come on. We both know the agreement; if I looked into this for you, you would get me and my girlfriend on the Avengers."

Carol heard this,  
"Excuse me? Look, I don't have a problem with you on the team-."

Farrah interrupted,

"Only so you put the moves on my man!"

Nightcrawler whispered to Rogue,

"Territorial, isn't she?"

Rogue nodded. Ms. Marvel continued,

"But there is no way in hell I'm letting that hairball anywhere near the mansion!"

Leon said,

"Well, Tigra likes having her around."

Carol folded her arms,

"Only because those two constantly gossip about everything."

Fury said,

"Like you do when you, She-Hulk, Wasp, and Black Widow get together?"

At that, the blonde blushed hotly and Rogue rolled her eyes,

"It's hard to believe ah got her powers from her."

Carol whirled around and glared,

"I'll deal with you later."

Farrah snarled and Fury finally said,

"Enough!"

He then looked at Crisis and said,

"He's still coming with us while I check this out. But, he's your responsibility. Got it?"  
Leon noticed the look he was getting and, though he was nervous that this would almost certainly not work, he was still willing to give it a try,

"Done."

Jaime asked,

"What's going on?"

Leon explained,  
"Well, I told Fury that, when they discovered you were the one on the camera blowing up those Sentinel bases, it really was just one of AIM's test projects. The information I found was that MODOK was using the clone process Multiple had and was conducting raids on all the Sentinel bases."

Multiple remained silent as Cyclops was about to say,

"Do you expect-?"

Wolverine stomped on his foot, telling him to keep quiet. Multiple said,

"So, there's information that proves I'm innocent."

Leon nodded,

"There is, but we'll have to go with Fury and get debriefed. But, I'll advocate for you personally for this."

Multiple thought for a moment and said,

"Done."

There was a silent sigh of relief from the X-men. This seemed to be a turning point in the hope of getting Jaime out of the predicament he was in.

However, the moment of respite as short-lived as Persiana tackled Ms. Marvel,

"Die, Barbie!"

A cat-fight had broken out, and Fury groaned,

"Now all we have to do is break them up."

Leon shook his head,

"No thanks. I'd much live with the X-men."

Cyclops said,  
"I should be insulted, but, somehow, I'm not."

End of Crisis Conundrum

AN: For those that do not understand how there were blue clad AIM agents, in the comics, MODOK was creating a unit within AIM as a way of usurping control. The blue AIM agents are AIM renegades, while the yellow AIM agents are the regular troops.


End file.
